This invention relates to N'-substituted-N,N'-diacylhydrazines which are useful as insecticides, compositions containing those compounds and methods of their use. Certain of the disclosed hydrazines are new compounds.
The search for compounds which have a combination of excellent insecticidal activity and low undesirable toxicity is a continuing one because of factors such as the desire for compounds exhibiting greater activity, better selectivity, low undesirable environmental impact, low production cost and effectiveness against insects resistant to many known insecticides.
Compounds of the present invention are particularly suitable for controlling plant-destructive insects in crops of cultivated plants, ornamentals and forestry.
Certain hydrazine derivatives have been disclosed in the literature.
In 25 Aust. J. Chem., 523-529 (1972), several N,N'-dibenzoylhydrazine derivatives are disclosed including N'-i-propyl-; N'-n-propyl-; N'-(2-methylpropyl)-; N'-(3-methylbutyl)-; N'-benzyl- and N'-phenyl-N ,N'-dibenzoylhydrazine in which one or both nitrogen atoms are alkylated or phenylated. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 61 Helv. Chim. Acta, 1477-1510 (1978), several N,N'-dibenzoylhydrazine and hydrazide derivatives including N'-t-butyl-N-benzoyl-N'-(4-nitrobenzoyl)hydrazine are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 44 J.A.C.S., 2556-2567 (1922), isopropylhydrazine (CH.sub.3).sub.2 CH-NH-NH.sub.2, symmetrical diisopropylhydrazine, dibenzoylisopropylhydrazine and certain derivatives are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 44 J.A.C.S., 1557-1564 (1972), isopropyl, menthyl and bornyl semicarbazides are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 48 J.A.C.S., 1030-1035 (1926), symmetrical di-methylphenylmethylhydrazine and certain related compounds including 1,2-bis-methylphenylmethyl-4-phenylsemicarbazide are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 27 Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 624-627 (1954), certain hydrazine derivatives including alpha,beta-dibenzoylphenylhydrazine are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In J. Chem. Soc. (C), 1531-1536 (1966), N,N'-dibenzoylphenylhydrazine and N-acetyl-N'-benzoyl-p-nitrophenylhydrazine are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 56B Chem. Berichte, 954-962 (1923), symmetrical di-isopropylhydrazines, symmetrical diisobutyl- and certain derivatives including N,N'-diisobutyldibenzoylhydrazine are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 590 Annalen der Chemie, 1-36 (1954), certain N,N'-dibenzoylhydrazine derivatives are disclosed including
N'-methyl- and N'-(2-phenyl)-isopropyl-N,N'-dibenzoylhydrazine. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In J. Chem. Soc., 4191-4198 (1952), N,N'-di-n-propylhydrazine, N,N'-dibenzoylhydrazine and bis-3,5-dinitrobenzoyl are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 32 Zhur. Obs. Khim., 2806-2809 (1962), N'-2,4-methyl-2,4-pentadiene-N,N'-dibenzoylhydrazine is disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed.
In 17 Acta. Chim. Scand., 95-102 (1963), 2-benzoylthiobenzyhydrazide (C.sub.6 H.sub.5 -CS-NHNH-CO-C.sub.6 H.sub.5) and certain hydrazone and hydrazine derivatives are disclosed including 1,2-dibenzoyl-benzylhydrazine. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 25 Zhur. Obs. Khim, 1719-1723 (1955), N,N'-bis-cyclohexylhydrazine and N,N'-dibenzoylcyclohexylhydrazine are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In J. Chem. Soc., 4793-4800 (1964), certain dibenzoylhydrazine derivatives are disclosed including tribenzoylhydrazine and N,N'-dibenzoylcyclohexylhydrazine. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 36 J. Prakt. Chem., 197-201 (1967), certain dibenzoylhydrazine derivatives including N'-ethyl-; N'-n-propyl-; N'-isobutyl-; N'-neopentyl-; N'-n-heptyl-; and 30 N'-cyclohexylmethyl-N,N'-dibenzoylhydrazines are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 26 J.O.C., 4336-4340 (1961) N'-t-butyl-N,N'-di-(t-butoxycarbonyl)hydrazide is disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed.
In 41 J.O.C., 3763-3765 (1976), N'-t-butyl-N-(phenylmethoxycarbonyl)-N'-(chlorocarbonyl)hydrazide is disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed.
In 94 J.A.C.S., 7406-7416 (1972) N'-t-butyl-N,N'-dimethoxycarbonylhydrazide is disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed.
In 43 J.O.C., 808-815 (1978), N'-t-butyl-N-ethoxy-carbonyl-N'-phenylaminocarbonylhydrazide and N'-t-butyl-N-ethoxycarbonyl-N'-methylaminocarbonylhydrazide are disclosed. No biological activity is disclosed for those compounds.
In 39 J. Econ. Ent., 416-417 (1946), certain N-phenyl-N'-acylhydrazines are disclosed and evaluated for their toxicity against coddling moth larvae.
The N'-substituted-N,N'-diacylhydrazines of the invention differ from known compounds primarily by N'-substituent and their N,N'-diacyl substituents.
Compounds of the present invention are also distinguished by their excellent insecticidal activity against insects of the orders Lepidoptera and Coleoptera, and particularly against insects of the order Lepidoptera, without material adverse impact on beneficial insects.